Fallen Angel
by Hellysion
Summary: Oneshot 1: Una captura del momento en el que Saga de Géminis supo que su ser ya no le pertenecía. Series de Oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

**Las, espero, no tan aburridas notas de la autora:**

¡Hola! ^^ Veinte años después (o un poco más, temo), me sigue encantando Saint Seiya. Saga es mi personaje favorito, así que decidí alejarme un rato del inglés y los vampiros para contribuir con este pequeño one-shot en español (¡larga vida al español! No hay nada mejor). Es parte de un fic muy grande, varias veces re-escrito y que, lamento, jamás tendré el tiempo o la paciencia para publicar; por lo que espero no resulte demasiado confuso. Básicamente está situado poco después de que mi estimado Ares tome el control.

¡Espero lo disfruten! (y dejen un lindo review, me encanta saber qué piensan otras(os) fans de los gemelos).

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fallen Angel<strong>_

* * *

><p>La obscuridad era un monstruo sin forma, ni piedad; lo sofocaba de una manera que no se habría atrevido a imaginar ni en sus pesadillas más cruentas. Antes había tenido la distracción de la realidad; su deber y destino eran sus armas más fuertes para hacer a un lado a esa quimera, pero ahora sentía que por fin había sido devorado. ¿Tal vez era eso? ¿Por fin la cordura lo había abandonado? Sería un alivio saberlo con certeza, pero, al igual que el resto de su ser, esta idea se ahogó en ese océano de tinieblas y caos que lo ahogaba…<p>

- Como ordene, su Santidad.

La voz le era familiar… ¿Milo de Escorpión? No estaba seguro; era difícil siquiera atrapar sus propios pensamientos y darles alguna semblanza de orden. De repente era capaz de percibir su ser, fragmentado, alejándose de su consciencia a la vez que le hablaba: susurros sedosos y temibles creaban una cacofonía ensordecedora de la que no lograba escapar.

No podía ver, no podía sentir su propio cuerpo; las voces iban y venían, dándole una breve esperanza y después abandonándolo de nuevo en esa nada. Ni tan sólo comprendía dónde se encontraba, o cómo había llegado "ahí". Estaba solo con su mente divagante y todos los demonios que había cultivado en su corta vida. Por un instante tuvo la certeza de hallarse en el Tártaro; su hermano esta vez no había detenido la navaja, y eso era lo que quedaba de sí mismo. En cierta forma, pensó, era un castigo casi poético.

Luz, formas, sonidos y olores lo asaltaron tan súbitamente que por un instante Saga no comprendió que podía ver de nuevo. Se escuchó a sí mismo respirar, sus manos se movieron frente a su rostro, y le pareció algo tan extraño…

_Disfrútalo, pero sigo aquí._

_Desesperación_ debería ser su nombre. Esa voz lo golpeó como una fuerza física, constriñó su garganta como si una garra sujetara su blanco cuello, y oprimió su ser con la fuerza de un titán. Los susurros en su mente se volvieron alaridos, y volvió a la nada por un segundo, pero fue ira lo que lo alejó de la locura y su prisión.

- ¿Quién eres? —gritó, aunque no pudiera ver a su enemigo. Sus ojos alertas recorrieron una habitación que rezumaba lujo y antigüedad; momentos después, al no hallar nada físico que lo asaltara, reparó en sí mismo: vestía una túnica obscura y delgada, que jamás habría tocado por voluntad propia; el corte de la larga pieza sobre su pecho apenas lo cubría, y notó a continuación que no había nada separando su piel de la igualmente suave tela. Se sintió desnudo, en más de un sentido; horriblemente maniatado y vulnerable. Lo desesperó no entender cómo había llegado a encontrarse en ese estado, así que repitió su pregunta y su desafío.

No esperó que le contestaran, y la voz se llevó el escaso calor de su sangre…

_Puedes llamarme Ares, pequeño…_

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Saga necesitaba entender más que nada, alejar a ese monstruo con algo racional, lo que fuera...

_El mundo_ —declaró la voz que no parecía venir de ninguna parte—. _Después, venganza; pero eso es sólo el comienzo: mi verdadera meta no es nada tan insignificante como este planeta._

La mano de Saga se dirigió a su pecho con fuerza letal, su mente fija en su propia muerte. Por fin había entendido que esa voz estaba en su cabeza, igual que las otras… siempre había sido así.

Sólo era el contendedor de un monstruo. Fue una idea perfectamente clara en medio del vórtice de su locura, y la aceptó como la verdad. Irónico que Kanon hubiera querido hacérselo ver antes, y a cambio lo había asesinado bajo pretextos de justicia divina…

Otra idea lo asaltó como un relámpago que cortara su negación: eso no era cierto, y ahora podía aceptarlo. Había encerrado a Kanon, había renunciado a él y a cualquier pretexto de felicidad, para que lo dejara morir.

**Tenía** que morir, pero su mano se detuvo a milímetros de su corazón. Temblando, su puño bajó hasta quedar laxo a su costado.

_No abuses de mi generosidad._

- ¡Déjame! —casi rugió, al sentir su cuerpo paralizado. Sus miembros se sentían como si se hubieran vuelto de hierro, y el esfuerzo por tenerse en pie era terrible.

Cayó al suelo, de lado, su respiración elaborada y trabajosa; el largo cabello azul lecayó sobre el rostro, adhiriéndose a la humedad de su piel afiebrada sin que pudiera apartarlo. Saga maldijo por todos los dioses sin nombre… ¿por qué no podía terminar con su mísera existencia? Tantos morían deseando vivir, ¿es que era pedir demasiado?

_Te estoy haciendo un favor, realmente._

La voz era burlona, llena de una desmedida confianza. Saga nunca había despreciado algo como a esa voz, y se lo hizo saber aunque fuera con un pensamiento y la intensidad de ese odio casi brillando visiblemente en sus ojos verdes.

_¡Vaya! Nunca te había visto tan enfadado_ —se mofó su verdugo; Saga casi pudo ver una sonrisa abyecta acompañando esa voz desde la obscuridad en su mente—. _Siempre aparentando control… todo para esconder lo que en realidad eres._

Saga cerró los ojos, como queriendo protegerse de esas palabras, pero esa voz le dedicó una carcajada a su agonía.

_¿Crees que no lo sé?_

_Te conozco mejor que tú mismo; te he observado durante años…_

_Sé por qué lo hiciste esa noche, cuando atisbaste eso que tanto querías negar._

El Caballero de Atena se encogió sobre sí mismo, queriendo cubrir sus oídos aunque sabía que eso resultaría inútil: nada podía apaciguar a los monstruos en su interior; sus gritos le abrirían el cráneo desde dentro, pero aún así trató de hablar. Su voz salió forzada, y utilizó el resto de su voluntad para expulsar las palabras en ago coherente:

- Cometí un error esa noche… y he tratado de resarcirlo…

_¿Un error?_ —la burla y malicia en esa voz le taladraron los oídos, uniéndose a las otras voces—. _Has cometido muchos "errores"; ese solo fue el primero que quisiste reconocer, pequeño…_

Gritos de muerte resonaron en su mente… rostros mutilados lo miraban, acusándolo aún en su helada quietud. Pero la visión de la sangre era lo peor: era horrenda, y hermosa. Todo en ella lo llamaba, y pudo sentirla empapando sus manos, su rostro, fresca y maravillosa como ambrosía…

_¿Qué será esto?_ —le preguntó la voz, sardónica y cruel—. _¿Qué te dice tu alma?_

- ¡Cállate! —gritó, por primera vez en años, pero su voz pronto se extinguió. Alcanzó a sujetar su cabeza, pero sus manos seguían traicionándolo: no lo dejarían buscar el olvido de la tumba, y temió que el dolor, aunque insoportable, no bastaría para cumplir su sueño.

_Estás mejor bajo mi cuidado._

El dolor cesó, y Saga respiró aliviado; por largos momentos no pudo pensar en nada salvo el placer de la ausencia de ese tormento. De repente su cuerpo se puso de pie por sí solo, y se sintió como una marioneta al caminar contra su voluntad por la amplia estancia, hasta llegar a un espejo de cuerpo completo.

Despreciaba los espejos, pero sus ojos no lo obedecieron al querer apartarse de su reflejo. Magnífico no lo abarcaba; no cómo la forma en la que el largo cabello se resbalaba, líquido en su suavidad, sobre su pecho, intensamente azul sobre el blanco perfecto de su piel y el negro de la delgada tela que apenas lo cubría. Saga odiaba esa imagen que tantos adoraban, pero la entidad que se había apoderado de su cuerpo no le permitió desviar la mirada, como usualmente ocurría.

Atónito, el guerrero vio a su propia mano derecha ir hacia su vientre; trazó los firmes músculos que encontró ahí, lentamente, de forma experta…

- Basta —musitó Saga, su voz llena de miedo y una seria amenaza.

Su mano se detuvo.

_No eres divertido…_

_Pero me encargaré de cambiar eso; ¿o es que extrañas a Aioros?_

- No sé de qué estás hablando —replicó Saga, furioso a pesar de la tenue nota de duda en su voz.

_Ahh… **Tú** no lo recuerdas, ya veo…_

Saga pudo al fin cerrar los ojos, y trató de recolectar sus pedazos… No podía hacer caso de todo lo que dijera esa voz, fuera lo que fuera —se dijo, aunque su convicción era débil—. Estaba tratando de confundirlo aún más, si eso era posible.

Ares, por su parte, se regocijó enormemente. Era tan fácil torturar a Saga, y tenía dentro sí mismo tanto con qué dañarlo que casi era demasiado fácil… Pero lo haría poco a poco, hasta que esa alma estuviera rota más allá de toda posible curación. Entonces ese cuerpo divino le pertenecería por completo…

_El paseo terminó, puedes volver a tu jaula._

La tapa del ataúd se cerró nuevamente, dejando a Saga solo en la ávida obscuridad. Escuchó como algo extraño su propio grito reverberando en los confines infinitos del infierno en el había caído.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Presione el botón <em>Review<em> ^_^**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	2. Oneshot 2

**Fallen Angel_ Oneshot 2**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Holaaaa de nuevo! ^^ Este nuevo one-shot de mi abandonado fic <em>Fallen Angel<em> es gracias a Scarlet.D, que me inspira a escribir cada vez que leo su fic de Tabula Rasa.**

**Está situado 3 años después de que Ares tomó el control del Santuario, espero les guste. Ahhhh, y las advertencias, para que nadie me cuelgue después en nombre de su virtud: Este oneshot es M (de MALA).**

* * *

><p><em>Nothing stops the madness turning, haunting, yearning pull the trigger<em>

_You should have known_

_The price of evil_

_And it hurts to know that you belong here_

_Yeah_

_Oooooooh_

_It's your fucking nightmare_

_While your nightmare comes to life_

_Avenged Sevenfold, Nightmare_

_X_

_x_

El lugar era una amplia terma romana, espaciosa y de varios niveles; las columnas que rodeaban la terma de mayor tamaño creaban una pared casi sólida de sombras en esa noche de luna llena, dándole al antiguo lugar una atmósfera macabra, tensa con la falsedad de su calma.

Él caminaba despacio, dirigiéndose al área más grande de agua, negra en esa noche profunda, sintiendo sin que le importara el agua fría que le llegaba a las pantorrillas. Fría, al igual que lamirada de su hermano, no más que su propia alma. Kanon se acercó más a la figura a la que la luna dibujaba con gusto, sumergida a medias en las aguas obscuras, y observó su rostro.

En esos momentos esos ojos de esmeralda se hallaban perdidos en sí mismos, atrapados, muertos en muchos sentidos... La visión era hermosa, al menos para él, y se permitió el raro placer de contemplarla a su antojo: el cuerpo de formas perfectas, como el de un dios mítico que se hubiera detenido a descansar un momento del Eliseo; amplio pecho, cintura estrecha en deliciosa sincronía, piel como seda blanca cubriendo una estatua ancestral y completamente al descubierto para ser admirada sin pudor.

El complemento ideal era esa faz que tanto amaba, portando una dulce expresión de muda desesperanza. ¿Era crueldad lo que Kanon llevaba a cabo en esos momentos? A veces se cuestionaba a sí mismo, pero la ira, el miedo y los celos daban por saldado este asunto, otorgándole ambos la razón. ¿Y quién era el la raíz de su supuesta maldad y sus dudas? Esa belleza rota ante él: su hermano, en una palabra. Su pecado, también; su pequeña obsesión, aunque no podía decir que tenerlo así le había costado el alma. Más bien había vendido la de Saga, pues ese era su destino, después de todo: Escogido o condenado para ser un dios sobre la tierra, por simple capricho divino.

No había nadie que pudiera evitarlo. Al saberlo, Kanon sintió primero que su alma terminaría de ahogarse; después se levantó y tomó una decisión: pelearía, como siempre lo había hecho. Y fue pensando de esta forma que había llevado a cabo un pacto con el dios de la Guerra: Ares tendría el cuerpo que tanto deseaba si le concedía a él su más grande anhelo. No era tan extraño como parecía, aunque fueran dios y mortal, aunque él se sintiera aún como Satanás y Fausto; tenían intereses comunes después de todo: Saga, y la cabeza de Atenea en una larga estaca...

¿Por qué ese odio irracional hacia Atenea? ¿Por qué le repugnaba tanto el "mayor bien de la humanidad", como todos la llamaban? Saga se ponía furioso cada vez que utilizaba ese tono sarcástico en su presencia, y siempre lo usaba. Le encantaba su expresión primero exasperada, luego preocupada. Él —Kanon— le preocupaba, su pequeño hermano. Nunca supo por qué insistía en protegerlo y regañarlo como si en verdad fuera menor que él, y, peor aún, cuando era Saga quien parecía necesitar los mayores cuidados (aunque no lo admitiera). En su opinión, 15 minutos entre sus respectivos nacimientos no eran nada, pero no para su gran hermano... al igual que para Saga esa seudo-diosa que lo había vuelto un esclavo, incluso antes de que hubiera nacido, no era un mal. Porque no era un guerrero elegido, no para Kanon: era esclavo de sus creencias, del deber, de un pedazo de metal, de un sólo lugar para toda la vida; había pasado de ser un ser humano a un mero instrumento de justicia, un arma.

La ira lo hizo apretar los puños hasta casi abrir la carne... ¿por qué diablos tenía Saga que entregarle su vida entera a una causa sin sentido, y sólo para terminar en el triste olvido de una tumba que nadie visitaba, como tantos otros santos de Athenea? Sería un desperdicio imperdonable, si alguien le preguntaba; era como encerrar al ángel más hermoso de los cielos en el pozo más profundo del infierno... Pero no se engañaba a sí mismo con ilusiones altruistas. Lo que realmente no podía soportar era que Saga le perteneciera a alguien más, que no lo mirara como antes de ese maldito lugar…

Desde que perdieran a sus padres, sus vidas se habían convertido en una serie de pequeñas pérdidas que no habían hecho sino crecer y crecer, hasta destruirlo todo. Kanon sonrió con tristeza para sí mismo, pero un destello de ira se delató en sus ojos, peleando con la agonía... ¿desde hacía cuándo todo lo que sentía estaba salpicado de cólera?

Tal vez no era extraño que fuera el dios de la Guerra y el Terror quien hubiera aparecido para darle una salida a su desesperación. Desde _**esa**_ noche en la que la sangre de Saga empapara la tierra como una ofrenda, él había renacido con un propósito claro al fin. Tentaría a su gemelo con su propio poder, con sueños de paroxismo bañados en sangre y muerte, incluso con la de su tan adorada "diosa"; debilitaría su mente, haciéndolo dudar de sí mismo, pero sólo sería uno de los frentes en esa conspiración. El Dios de la Guerra había aprovechado a su vez el más mínimo descuido de Saga para doblegar su voluntad, susurrándole al oído cosas impensables como si fueran sus propios pensamientos o mostrándoselos en sueños, cuando su mente era más vulnerable.

Y en verdad debían de ser terribles, pues su siempre serio e imperturbable hermano despertaba pálido, con la respiración agitada y bañado en un sudor frío, sus ojos aún perdidos en ese horror onírico... Era mientras dormía que Kanon creía ver cómo su cabello se tornaba negro por instantes. En esos momentos, Saga ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, tal vez temiendo que a través de ellos pudiera ver esos sueños que ni él mismo podía aceptar como suyos, y que su gemelo pudiera burlarse una vez más de su tan admirada bondad, de su rostro de ángel... Cómo lo enloquecía ese rostro, tan parecido al suyo pero tan diferente, como el cielo y el infierno...

Kanon se acercó más a la figura inmóvil en el mármol, hasta que pudo acariciar su mejilla y se encontró con sus hermosos ojos tristes, vacíos, pero que a pesar de todo podían reconocerlo; en verdad le encantaría saber lo que su gemelo estaba pensando en ese instante, al verlo regresar del Tártaro para torturarlo. ¿Lo odiaría? ¿Por haberlo engañado haciéndole creer que planeaba la muerte de su aún no nacida diosa…?

Lo besó lentamente, deleitándose con la suavidad de los labios que siempre lo dejaban con hambre de más, su sabor... esa mirada que gritaba en silencio por no poder hacer nada para detenerse aún cuando la sangre empapaba sus manos...

Kanon le sonrió.

- Siempre fuiste inocente... —le dijo sedosamente, sin perder el contacto visual—. ¿Cómo pudiste creer que yo planearía algo tan tonto y después iría corriendo a contártelo todo? Todavía recuerdo tu dolor al creer que me habías condenado a la muerte, cómo disfruté viéndote sufrir por mí... El dolor y la culpa que te llevaron al abismo donde al fin te perdiste a ti mismo para volverte propiedad de Ares...

Esa mirada de nuevo. Era impotencia lo que inundaba los ojos de su gemelo, seguido de dolor, y reconocimiento: la verdad ha sido siempre el trago más amargo. Kanon no quiso seguir mirando esos ojos heridos, y en cambio le apartó el largo cabello que le cubría el pecho, mientras lo miraba extasiado, yendo de su pecho hacia abajo, sin dejar de sonreírle.

Tenía que sonreír, porque de lo contrario lloraría por él. A veces Kanon no sabía si él mismo no habría dejado su cordura atrás, _**esa**_ noche. Quería gritarle a Saga que todo era su culpa, pero sabía que eso no era del todo cierto… ambos eran víctimas del Destino, y él no había tenido otra forma de retarlo.

Comenzó a acariciar con fuerza sus pectorales, como había querido hacer desde hacía tantos años; apartó con lujuria sus dudas y demonios, pero de repente una mano sujetó la suya...

- ¿Por qué te resistes? —le preguntó sin inmutarse, negándose a mostrar debilidad. La mano de Saga sujetaba su muñeca, pero no con la fuerza suficiente. Esta vez lo miraba directamente, en ese mismo silencio elocuente. Kanon se soltó de la prensa de su hermano con facilidad y comenzó a deshacerse de sus propias ropas, dejándolas caer en el agua. Notó cuando Saga hizo la cabeza a un lado, incapaz de seguir mirando. Kanon acarició sus rodillas y muslos como por descuido, disfrutando de la visible perturbación en el rostro del mayor, del espasmo en cada centímetro de blancura que sus dedos tocaban mientras le decía:

- Es como un espejo, ¿no lo crees?... Nunca soportaste muy bien tu propio reflejo, de cualquier forma. Tal vez temías ver a un demonio y no el ángel que todos creían que eras, el caballero perfecto, amable y gentil como un dios misericordioso... —-finalizando la frase, le abrió las piernas con fuerza y apegó su cadera a la de Saga, para enseguida empezar a frotarse suavemente contra él, perdiéndose en la deliciosa sensación de sus cuerpos unidos. Se sintió eufórico, a tal punto que casi no escuchó el apagado gemido de placer que emitió Saga... Kanon se detuvo para mirarlo: empezaba a sonrojarse y deliberadamente miraba hacia otro lado como si de esa manera pudiera escapar y evitar que él sintiera su excitación, su vergüenza.

Por supuesto que podría existir una sencilla disculpa para su conducta, como siempre... incluso cuando lo había encerrado en Cabos Unión. Ares —en una de esas extrañas y MUY esporádicas conversaciones suyas— se lo había confesado. La deidad había manipulado el inconsciente del Caballero de Géminis para que lo hiciera, aunque no le había costado mucho trabajo, según le había afirmado con esa risa cínica que helaba las entrañas. Kanon frunció el ceño al rememorar aquella ocasión: gracias a ese pequeño comentario siempre viviría con la duda... ¿Su hermano lo habría mandado a una muerte segura por propia voluntad? Ahora jamás podría saberlo. Supuso que eso era precisamente lo que Ares se había propuesto: no en vano era también el dios de la Discordia, y a base de heridas acumuladas, el dios había logrado redimir la voluntad de Saga, relevando su personalidad a un nivel tan profundo de inconsciencia que ya no era capaz siquiera de controlar su cuerpo.

Pero en ese estado de semi-inconsciencia sí era capaz de ver y sentir... Un testigo mudo, prisionero en su propio cuerpo.

Kanon lo sujetó por la barbilla para obligarlo a darle la cara, pero no logró así que Saga lo mirara a los ojos. Simplemente era más de lo que podía soportar, supuso, pero el menor deseaba ese contacto; así que con su mano libre sujetó su masculinidad y empezó a acariciarlo con urgencia, sin perderse de la dulce visión de su varonil faz. Menos de un minuto después, la respiración de Saga se había acelerado y casi no lograba contener los gemidos de placer que rogaban por salir de su garganta. Victorioso, Kanon aceleró el ritmo de sus caricias, disfrutando como nada la expresión conflictuada de su hermano, de su piel sonrojada, cubierta por una delgada capa de sudor perlado... su obra.

- Ahhh... —dejó escapar Géminis al fin, mientras levantaba involuntariamente la cadera. Kanon se detuvo, a pesar de que él mismo estaba perdiendo el sentido del tiempo. Le dio un rápido beso para enseguida sujetarlo con brusquedad por los brazos, jalarlo y luego colocarlo a gatas frente a él, agitando las tranquilas aguas bajo sus cuerpos. Sin más contemplaciones, separó sus glúteos y le introdujo dos dedos por detrás, masajeando su interior, preparándolo... Pero repentinamente Saga se alejó de él; cayó casi de inmediato al agua, de lado, sólo para levantarse de nuevo con gran dificultad, como si cada movimiento fuera una tortura.

Kanon se acercó a él por detrás, lo levantó como si fuera una marioneta, y luego lo sujetó apegando el pecho a su espalda, cruzando sus manos sobre el amplio pecho de su hermano, que subía y bajaba frenético bajo su tacto. Saga respiraba con demasiada rapidez, los ojos fuertemente cerrados entre una expresión de profundo dolor que tensaba su rostro. Sólo Kanon lo sostenía erguido, y el menor hundió el rostro en el espeso y suave cabello de Saga, aspirando su familiar aroma...

- No deberías esforzarte tanto —le dijo, después de un rato, al oído, en un tono preocupado que a él mismo le sorprendió. ¿Temía acaso que su cuerpo no soportara esa presión? No. Para su propio infortunio, Saga era demasiado fuerte como para morir de esa forma, por algo había sido el elegido, él, de entre todos los hombres de la tierra. Kanon se asomó por un lado de su cuello para mirar su perfil. Saga había abierto los ojos y trataba de controlar su respiración; notó también que sus labios se movían, tratando de hablar pero sin lograr darle voz a sus palabras...

Kanon cerró los ojos—en un intento de ignorar aquel palpable sufrimiento y tal vez a su propia consciencia—, y besó aquel cuello con delicadeza, saboreando el estremecimiento en la cálida piel de su hermano...

- Por... —Kanon se detuvo de nuevo. ¿Había hablado? Escuchó con más atención—. ¿Por qué? —consiguió decir al fin el mayor, haciendo un gran esfuerzo—. ¿Por qué?...—repitió, con mayor fuerza; eran las primeras palabras que le dirigía desde... Cabos Unión. Y casi quiso responderle... _Casi_. En lugar de eso lo sostuvo mientras se sentaba al pie de una columna, apoyando a Saga contra su pecho, acariciando su cabeza con ternura, para tranquilizarlo como lo hacía desde que eran pequeños, cuando las pesadillas lo arrancaban del sueño por las noches... En una época en la que habían sido felices y ninguna diosa se interponía entre ellos.

_Atenea_... la sola palabra bastó para que su atisbo de culpa se disipara nublado por el odio. Saga era **suyo**, y nada iba a separarlos, estaba en las mismísimas estrellas, después de todo... Así que con esto en mente hizo que el mayor se colocara a gatas de nuevo. No encontró resistencia en esta ocasión; esas simples palabras y su inútil intento de escapar habían bastado para dejarlo completamente indefenso y que él quedara libre para reanudar lo que pensaba hacer, esta vez con más rapidez...

- No... —le dijo Saga casi inaudiblemente, en medio de gemidos entrecortados. Su grave y varonil voz estaba llena de una profunda angustia, pero firme a pesar de su debilidad...

- ¿No?... —le dijo con su habitual sarcasmo—. No te escucho muy convencido, Saga… —introdujo sus dedos más profundamente, haciendo círculos en la estrecha carne. Con la mano libre acarició su entrepierna, arrancándole estentóreos gemidos que parecían pedirle más aunque tratara en vano de acallarlos...

- No... deten... ¡Ahhhh! —exclamó, en el momento en que Kanon sacó sus dedos y se introdujo él mismo, empujando dentro de él con fuerza y volviendo a entrar de la misma forma, sujetando la cintura de Saga con ambas manos para apoyarse mejor e ir más allá, provocándole un doloroso placer que le recorrió todo el cuerpo como una descarga incontrolable...

- Por favor... de-detente...

Kanon aceleró el ritmo, deleitándose con sus lamentos y la unión de sus cuerpos como si fueran uno sólo, como siempre debería haber sido...

X

Rato después, ambos yacían en el suelo de mármol. Kanon tenía a Saga dormido sobre su pecho y acariciaba su largo cabello, aún húmedo. Miraba su hermoso rostro mientras con la yema de los dedos recorría sus facciones dormidas... Siempre le había gustado verlo mientras dormía. Se veía tan inocente, tan dulce, como si fuera un pequeño niño y no el joven de 18 años que era; y también porque era sólo con el abrigo de la noche que podía adorarlo en paz, sin que nadie más se entrometiera... sin que el propio Saga se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos y él se arriesgara a perder su cariño, aunque no se lo prodigara en la forma en que hubiera querido...

_¿Su cariño?... _—se preguntó el menor con inmenso sarcasmo hacia sí mismo—. Era muy posible que eso ya estuviera fuera de su alcance, pero prefería ser odiado por Saga que perderlo definitivamente. Eso sí que **no** podría soportarlo.

De repente sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, y abrazó con más fuerza el cuerpo de su hermano, como si de un momento a otro pudiera desvanecerse en sus brazos, temiendo por él aunque no sabía exactamente la razón; fue unos segundos después que supo el porqué de sus miedos, cuando el cabello de Saga comenzó a tornarse negro y se separó de él para luego ponerse de pie y mirarlo con un par de pupilas rojas como la sangre, en combinación con esa sonrisa que no dejaba de recordarle a una afilada guadaña, cada vez que la veía. Una sonrisa que de otro modo hubiera sido imposible en ese noble rostro...

- Ares... —dijo Kanon fríamente. El dios le sonrió en el rostro de su hermano, se retiró despreocupadamente el cabello húmedo del rostro y después le dio la espalda. Caminó en dirección contraria con elegancia felina, como el depredador que se sabe seguro de ser lo más letal en su entorno, hasta que llegó a los ropajes que correspondían al patriarca, desparramados en el mármol; se vistió rápidamente pero sin prisa y Kanon lo imitó en silencio. Ares dijo de pronto, con esa voz que era pero no era la de Saga:

- Él está gritando...

Kanon no podía verlo, pero sí podía imaginar claramente la expresión complacida y maligna en ese rostro. El padre del Terror y el Miedo disfrutaba la miseria de los hombres más que ninguna otra cosa...

- Te odia —continuó—. Teme por ti... El corazón humano siempre me ha sido incomprensible —dejó escapar como por accidente, pero no lo era: se lo decía claramente esa maldita sonrisa. Para él todo era un juego en el que simplemente no podía perder.

- No digas más, no quiero saberlo.

- La culpa es otra emoción inútil...

Kanon lo miró tratando de ocultar su odio... Pero él había hecho ese pacto, después de todo, para salvar su propia cordura y, esperaba, salvar a Saga de sí mismo. El retroceso era imposible, así que le sonrió, simplemente.

- No puedes leer mi corazón, señor de la Guerra...

Ares le sonrió, mirándolo como si fuera un niño pequeño que no entendiera nada, casi con lástima —si fuera capaz de sentir algo así, por supuesto—. Pero la conversación había terminado, y Kanon lo sabía y lo agradecía. Sólo lamentaba tener que irse y dejar a su hermano en manos de ese dios del Caos, que, sin embargo, era preferible a la maldita Atenea... cualquier cosa hubiera sido preferible a esa diosa y sus ridículas creencias, incluso al precio de la condenación eterna...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deposite un bello review ^^<strong>_


End file.
